yugiohfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
__TOC__ Modèle terminé J'ai terminé. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Gguigui1 (discussion) octobre 30, 2014 à 13:45 (UTC) Image }} }} Salut J'ai vu ton mesage à igor et j'ai changé les textes qu'il fallait en blanc puis tout mis en pdf. Tu peux venir chez moi en demandant la clé à ma mère ;) Perso je vais me faire déchiqueter la bouche, pas charcuter xD Austine RE: CSS Salut. Effectivement le problème était sur la largeur de la page, le reste c'est bon. —Wyz octobre 31, 2014 à 16:55 (UTC) Personnage Erreur PRD Pourquoi dois-je choisir un avatar exactement ? Je ne comprend pas trop. : Mais si je devais en prendre un, parmis les restants se serait sans doute Yami Marik. Tant que je peux garder mon avatar geekette. Je profite de ma précense sur ton profil pour te parler de l'idée que j'ai eu ; Le Quizz-Chatbox, le principe est simple : : On passe une annonce comme quoi un Quizz sur le thème Yu-Gi-Oh aura lieu à une date fixée (et une heure donnée), les participants arriverons en CB pour répondre aux questions et gagner des points. Comme aux concours de Funcards, c'est à toi de décider les récompences obtenues avec les points. Toujours est-il que si quelqu'un réussi à faire un 100%, il faudra vraiment bien le récompenser ! Qu'en dit-tu ? Ok. Mihawk Moha Contributions j'y suis. Mihawk Moha Contributions Voici les retours des modérateurs : Pour la plupart, ils disent que cela n'apportera rien du tout au site FinalYugi ils disent que votre site va principalement prendre ce qui les intéressent chez nous (la DB, ruling,définition, etc...), mais en retour on aura rien. ils ne pensent pas que le wikia fera de la pub pour nous. En gros, ils se posent la question de "Qu'est ce que le wikia français peut apporter au forum finalyugi" ? En conclusion, je rejoins leurs décisions, cela me semble pas pertinent de faire cela, car notre site internet a déjà la même chose en sachant que nous somme biens plus visibles et donc faisant doublons. Mon objectif en tant que Webmaster de ce site, c'est de pouvoir proposer plus de contenu et d'améliorer notre base et nos articles, et non de d'inciter nos membres à aller voir ailleurs. Et surtout, d'inciter mes membres à acheter à ma boutique UltraJeux. C'est le but même de ce site ! Salut , je tien à m'excusé de t'avoir insulté. Merci d'accepte mes excuses . Salut Matauf Je voudrai savoir c'est quand les heures des cours s'il te plait CCWW Yo, tu peux passer sur un tchat ? genre OPE ? décembre 13, 2014 à 12:28 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs de wikia Bonjour, Je suis Gguigui1, assistant francophone. Récemment, nous tournons dans les wikias francophones pour demander si les administrateurs ont besoin d'aide sur leur wikia. Ainsi, je vous demande donc si je pourrais apporter mon aide pour des tâches ou si vous aviez besoin peut-être de spotlight ou de liens interwikis ou d'autre demandes similaires. Merci d'avance pour votre réponse et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes toujours disponible sur le Wiki des communautés. Gguigui1 (discussion) décembre 13, 2014 à 13:46 (UTC) Yo t'es là ? Vient sur OPE stp - -- décembre 13, 2014 à 20:47 (UTC) Ciaossu ^^ J'ai vu que tu avais créé la Catégorie:Réserve, elle sert à quoi ? -- 30px[[Utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx|'Ze Chaøsnyx']][[Discussion utilisateur:Ze Chaøsnyx| (discussion)]]30px Catégorie:Chaøs' Templates décembre 22, 2014 à 18:45 (UTC) Bah oui... on peut rien me cacher Alors, ça sert à quoi ? Salut Mat' Je voulais venir te voir pour m'excuser de ne pas assister à ton cours aujourd'hui car je c'est que tu fais de ton mieux pour nous instruire malgré les ptit con que nous sommes ^^ et te dire que je fais de mon mieux pour assister aux cours prochains ;) J'espere que tu me comprend et encore désolé merci d'avance :) décembre 23, 2014 à 12:46 (UTC) Merci pour le message ^^ ah oui pour le bug script j'ai le meme problème :( tiens moi au courant si tu trouves une solution Aisha no mugiwara (discussion) janvier 2, 2015 à 20:10 (UTC) Matauf, on à pas fait la deuxième partit du JS avec Hulothe ? Slifeur (discussion) janvier 3, 2015 à 08:18 (UTC)Slifeur Viens sur le tchat le plus tôt possible stp Austine CCCW exam Merci pour ton message de rappel ;) j'espere être à l'heure et je ferais en sorte de te rendre sa à l'heure mais j'ai une question ^^ on prend le sujet en PDF on le regarde et on répond sur un document word ou oppen office et c'est sa que l'on t'envoie par mail ?? :) Merci d'avance janvier 3, 2015 à 12:28 (UTC) Ah d'accord j'ai compris on t'envoie un mail avec les réponses de l'examens de notre filière biien sur dedans ok :p et tu veux que l'on te redonne les sujets ou pas dans le mail ?? :) janvier 3, 2015 à 14:19 (UTC) Salut Matauf ! Sur ma page de discussion, tu as dit que j'avais peur de faire l'examen. J'avais juste le stress et je ne pouvais pas (à cause de ma mère^^). janvier 3, 2015 à 23:21 (UTC) Raydjahs Concernant ma "commande" J'avais demandé des codes pour modifier l'apparence du tchat de FTW, à savoir, remplacer l'étoile par le symbole de Fairy Tail, et changer le fond ^^ Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 11, 2015 à 18:12 (UTC) Merci Merci beaucoup pour les codes mon cher 'tauf :3 Tiens voilà un bisou :* XD Madi 'la Folle *^-^*' janvier 14, 2015 à 18:42 (UTC) CCCW ; Preuve Screen Salut Matt !! Comme promis, voilà les preuves que j'ai aidé Franky003 : http://sournoishack.com/uploads/823906335Preuve_Screen_1.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1146575899preuve_Screen_2.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/2079341527Preuve_Screen_3.png http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1142291545Preuve_Screen_4.png Bah voilà apres si tu veux vraiment t peux avoir les screens de l historique qui prouvent que j'était sur le tchat hein (...) mais bon c'est pas le plus important.. Bon bah chose promie, chose due, tu as les screen maintenant :p PS: Je t'envois le même message sur le wiki CCCW hein :p Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 08:06 (UTC) Mdrrrr dors bien ce soir XD bah les preuves sont que l'historique montre à quelle heure j ai pris les screens, et pour te prouver c'est lesquels... Si tu vas voir les images que franky a mis tu vois que c'est les mêmes ^^" Il m'a demandé de lui faire des screens et d'autres choses, donc j'ai tout fait mais le reste est sur le tchat et j'ai pas screen le moment ou on a parlé avec franky car je savais pas que j'en avais besoin ^^" Bon, si t'as d'autres trucs à demander je te répondrais demain matin/midi ^^" A+ :) Monkey -d-luffi janvier 19, 2015 à 19:45 (UTC) Pour le tchat, aujourd'hui à 15h ? Codes Yo c'était juste pour savoir comment modifier la toolbar d'un Wiki (la barre du bas de la page avec "Suivre", "Mes outils"...) parce que je trouve pas les codes de bases (j'ai cherché sur internet je trouve pas tellement) pour commencer (après je customiserai mais me faudrait juste le code de base^^) alors si tu pouvais m'aider je t'en remercierai^^. Merci d'avance, ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Ty mec^^ ♨ Zoro-Chin ۞ Discussion ♨ Rollback/Modérateur Salut, c’est Kidd, on peux se voir rapidement please. Ou tu veux. A+ Maintenant si possible ? Création d'une page. Salut Matauf, je m'excuse de te déranger ^-^ J'ai fait une page de mon mieux, mais j'y arrive toujours pas où mettre l'image dans l'infobox (J'ai héberger l'image) C'est surtout l'infobox que je ne comprends pas :( http://fr.yu-gi-oh.wikia.com/wiki/Trappe_sans_fond Tu peux venir sur le tchat le plus vite possible stp? :) Austine Script Salut, Non désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps, je pense que tu vas devoir passer par Hulothe ou demander sur le sous-forum reservé aux robots, je verrais si je peux le faire avec AWB. Gguigui1 (discussion) mars 2, 2015 à 17:29 (UTC) Réunion contacte moi sur ma boite mail au plus vite ! de la part de Matthieu